


【锤基】娶个叔叔当王后

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 叔侄向，年下，伪白实黑💖💕锤：叔叔对我真好，叔叔真漂酿，叔叔怀里真凉爽，我要娶叔叔当媳妇，嘿嘿~





	【锤基】娶个叔叔当王后

“你已经长大了，不能再和我睡了！！”

“我还没成年，不算长大。”

“这是谁教给你的道理。”口嫌体直的Loki往里挪了挪，腾出了位置给他那臭不要脸的侄子。

Thor把抱着的枕头扔下，笑眯眯地往里挤了挤。

“别得寸进尺。”Loki被挤到床边，实在没地方退了，一脚抵住Thor，不让他继续靠近。

“叔叔，我好热。”Thor瞬即露出一副Loki最受不了的狗狗眼，那样子，要多委屈有多委屈。

“……关我什么事！”

“你抱着我，我就不热了，像我更小的时候那样。”Thor握住Loki的脚腕，又说，“而且，叔叔你太冷了，抱着我就会热起来。”

Odin这是生了个什么鬼？好烦啊！！

Thor如愿被Loki抱在了怀里，霜巨人的体温偏低，即使是炎热的夏天，也是温凉的。

雷霆之神在听到自家叔叔平稳的呼吸时从他怀里出来，抱住了他，又轻轻在叔叔嘴角留下了一个吻。

Loki有时总在想，好吧，不是有时，是自从Thor长大后每一次过来蹭床，醒来后自己在他怀里时。

他总想，要是第一次就拒绝Thor来蹭床的要求，那往后的几百年或许他都能独占一张床。

每每产生这样的念头，他的眼前就会浮现出幼儿时期的Thor。

那时他还没长胡子，也没那么高，那么壮。

小小的，香香软软的，白白嫩嫩的金发小团子，抱着他的小枕头，奶声奶气问你，叔叔，今晚我能跟你睡吗？

试问，谁能拒绝？管他谁不能，反正他Loki Laufeyson不能。

这团子抱起来手感极好，抱着抱着，也不知道从什么时候开始，团子长大了。

从小小一只变成大大一坨，比他还高了些。

获得了雷霆之神的神格，被封为了王储，还没成年就带领阿斯加德士兵平定了数十场战乱。

就是怎么一个人，光芒万丈集万千宠爱于一身的雷神，放着自己的华丽的宫殿不住，整天往他叔叔的领地跑。

仗着自己没成年还霸占他叔叔的床，脸皮真厚。

“叔叔，你今天有约会吗？”Thor坐在床边，支着脑袋看着在镜子前摆弄衣服的Loki。

“嗯。”

“那你什么时候回来？中午还是晚上？回来吃饭吗？”

Loki背后一凉，莫名其妙产生了种当着妻子的面去约会情人的感觉。

“小孩子别管那么多。”

Thor真想反驳，他已经长大了，不是小孩子了。但他要是说了，就没有理由继续和叔叔睡在一起了。

“那好吧，我也要去练武场。”Thor把松垮的睡袍脱下，换下Loki熟悉的战甲。

Odin有两只渡鸦，一雌一雄，久而久之，雌渡鸦生蛋了，Thor趁Odin睡觉时用自身魅力吸引了只刚破壳的小渡鸦。

他的小渡鸦很听他的话，它会准时告诉Thor，Loki去和谁约会了，最近和谁走得近，又有哪个神女对他叔叔图谋不轨，他都清清楚楚。

那些矫揉造作，三心二意，肩不能挑手不能提，长得还没他叔叔漂亮的女人，没有自知之明竟然肖想他的叔叔。

这怎么可以呢？他的叔叔是他的，别人休想染指。

当然啦，要是她们真心喜欢Loki，他也不会那么生气，可是这些花心又滥情的人，自己只是随随便便两句情话就能把她们勾了去。

虚伪。

在他还不会说情话，却明白伴侣的意思时，他就肩负起保护叔叔神生安全的任务。

绝不能让虚伪的神女靠近Loki，这任务，一做就是八百六十三年。

“谁能把你打成这样？这伤痕怎么弄得？God……”Loki看着浑身是血的Thor，满心焦急，他实在想不到练武场里谁能把雷神伤成这样。

深可见骨伤痕，都往外翻肉了。

“我……我和朋友们去了穆斯贝尔冒险。”Thor不敢看Loki愈发难看的脸色，索性像鸵鸟一样把头缩起来，“没想到那里的野兽那么凶猛。”

“那你找我干嘛？去找Odin，去找你母亲，你受伤了关我什么事？”

嗯哼，焦急没有了，换成了无奈的怒气。

Loki坐回凳子上，见眼前那女神早被Thor的伤势吓到脸色苍白，这还约什么啊？

约会对象离开后，Loki吃着备好的糕点，也不管Thor。

“我错了。”Thor往前走了一步，离得Loki更近了些，“叔叔，我疼……这怪物有毒，我的伤口无法自愈。”

“不是亲的。”Loki翻了个大大的白眼，遗弃那好吃的糕点，起身离去。

他瞬移回了自己领地的宫殿，Thor挥着妙而尼尔飞在天空，他流下的血滴在土地上立马长出了永不枯萎的红色花朵。

Thor轻车熟路地去到Loki的研究室，三下五除二地脱下衣服，只留条打底裤。

药水擦在伤口上时火辣辣的疼，加上Loki故意使劲，疼得Thor浑身紧绷。

“我能要个呼呼吗？”

“再多说一句，以后就别想来这里！”

Loki狠狠地戳了一下Thor的伤口，然后就是嗷的一声。

Thor还是很满足的，Loki最后还是鼓着腮帮子在他的伤口吹气，酥酥麻麻取代了火辣辣的疼。

要是每天都能被叔叔吹一吹，他不介意天天把自己弄得浑身是伤。

第三条腿感受到了雷霆之神的心思，十分给面子的支了起来。

Loki在给Thor上完药后，坏心眼的弹了一下Thor的小帐篷，丝毫不吝啬的夸赞Thor，“还不错嘛，挺带劲，你的王妃有福了。”

雷霆之神的脸瞬间通红，连着耳根脖子都变成羞涩的红。

“好了，不逗你了。你慢慢解决，完事后出来吃饭。”

Thor看着罪魁祸首离开，敲了敲自己那不争气的二弟，不就吹吹气嘛！怎么就起来了！！

成人礼后，Thor再也不能拿自己是孩子这个借口和Loki睡在一起。

船到桥头自然直，有什么能难倒奥丁之子呢？

夏日说怕热，冬日说要给叔叔暖被窝，春夏时靠死皮赖脸。

金宫上上下下有谁不知，他们的王子不亲近神王，也很少粘着神后。

偏偏对他的异性叔叔喜欢的不得了，三四岁就和他叔睡在一起，七八岁时开始寸步不离，要不是王子没有学习魔法的天赋，大约会一直跟在亲王身后吧。

他们时常这样想。

Thor不在意外人怎么说，他巴不得大家想起Loki时都会联想到他。

阿萨神族有个十分逆天的操作，越老越强，眼看Odin步入老年期，若非他早年为了统一九界征战四方，伤了底子，现在的他怕是动动手指就能毁了或创造一个星系。

成人礼过后百年，神域王子，雷霆之神，众神之父独子，Thor Odinson，继位之前需要被剥夺神力去渡劫。

意料之外的，仅三天时间Thor就通过了诸神的考验。

“叔叔，明天就是我的继位典礼，接下来还要选个王后。”

成为王的前一晚，Thor溜进Loki的卧室，没经过Loki的同意脱鞋上了床。

“所以赶紧睡觉，明天还要早起。”Loki踢了一截被子给Thor，“明天给你念梵文的是我，不早点睡我没精神念错了哪个词，你负责。”

“好吧~_~”Thor挪了挪身子，他们的距离，只要Loki一翻身就能被Thor抱个满怀。

Loki念完梵文，Frigga给予祝福，Odin令Thor说出誓言。

冈格尼尔从Odin的手上传到了Thor手里，意气风发的王子在那一刻肩负起了整个九界。

Thor戴上了王冠，举起了另一把武器，他的妙而尼尔。

人民们的欢呼声响彻整个大厅，新任神王放下妙而尼尔，一步步走下不算长的台阶，当着所有臣民的面，牵着他的叔叔Loki走到最高处，单膝下跪，将冈格尼尔送到亲王面前。

“我，Thor Odinson，雷霆之神，阿斯加德的王，宣布，”

Thor抬起头，将冈格尼尔塞到Loki手里，虔诚真挚地看着他的叔叔，他的爱人，他的王后。

“Loki Laufeyson，将成为我唯一的伴侣，与我共同守护九界，冠上我的姓，成为我，Thor Odinson的王后。”

他的声音不大，刚好够听觉灵敏的每一位阿斯加德人听到。

他的声音坚定有力，不容人质疑。

Odin和Frigga一脸我早就知道的表情，Loki则是全程沉默。

婚礼日子被定在了下个月，仪式完全结束后，Thor牵着Loki在众人疑惑，好奇，艳羡，嫉妒……各种目光下离开。

“我得先把生米煮成熟饭才能放开你。”Thor像剥鸡蛋似的把Loki剥干净，邪神的肌肤确实也像鸡蛋，老白了。

“恨我也好，怨我也罢，我只是个自私的家伙。”Thor把Loki推倒，一件件脱下那繁琐的衣服，随后压了上去。

“叔叔……”Thor开始亲吻Loki，而他脑海中也不断闪现他们的过去。

刚开始的事情他记不得了，只记得他的叔叔喜爱魔法，为了引起他的注意，他脑子抽风的破坏研究室里的瓶瓶罐罐。

差点被叔叔打断手。

再大一些，就没再用这些蠢方法，用了更讨人厌的。

在叔叔的研究室放点蛇，放点老鼠什么的都是常事，或者更直接的，跟在他后面，缠着他。

以至于，Loki对他发脾气的次数比Odin还多。

感情是什么时候变得背德，大概是他青春期时的梦里不是凹凸有致的女神，而是口嫌体直的叔叔。

Loki整个人都是崩溃的，他又没拒绝，这小兔崽子就给他上了限魔手环，还不是普通型的，这手环不仅能限制他的魔法，还能令他说不了话，无法自住操控身体。

F＊＊k，疼！！！！

感情这么些年的温顺都是装的！！

操！！

“还满意吗？你不是说过我这里很有劲吗？你也不赖~”

【该死的，等我恢复正常有你好看的！！】

Loki Laufeyson的一生从他两百零九岁开始就注定不平凡。

作为Laufey最小的儿子，没有被偏爱也没有被虐待，就是普通家庭的样子。

直到那次，Laufey带他去参加什么宴会，误食了幸运女神的金苹果，好家伙，他当场褪去蓝皮红眼，变成了白皮绿眸的样子。

经过诊断，由于金苹果的缘故，他变成了阿斯加德人，但因为吃的不多，某些霜巨人体征还在，比如偏低的体温，还有些其他的。

Loki把整颗金苹果吃了下去，经诊断，额……霜巨人的体征还在，不过他长高了，身体和大脑都开发到成年人的标准。

也就是说，他成年了，还变成了半个阿斯加德人。

发生了这样的事情，惊动了Odin，神王认为这件事情太过蹊跷，于是乎在世界树上挂了三天，看到了由Loki引起的诸神黄昏。

又挂了三天得到启发，说是只要Loki在阿斯加德，什么事都不会发生。Odin左右思量，收Loki当儿子明显不可能，这么大的儿子，而且他还没有亲生的孩子，长子的位置可不是随便能给的。

于是他和Loki结为了兄弟，为他建造了宫殿，给了他封地，送给他一堆魔法书，带他去了神格殿。

不亏是被金苹果选中的人，Loki一下子就被火神神格和诡计神格看上了。

日子没过多久，神王长子出生，自那以后，Loki就清静过。

如今，小崽子长大了，当了王，第一件事情就是强迫他的叔叔。

快散架的Loki瘫在床上，望着天花板，在Thor一次次动作下流下无奈又疼痛的泪水……

“Loki，我想要个表弟……”

【我可去你妈的！！】

【住手，不对，住＊！！！表你妹的弟！！！】

【我是你叔叔啊！！你个禽兽！！】

Thor是听不到Loki的心声的，从邪神扭曲的表情来看，他很不开心。

次日早晨，满面春风的Thor去厨房亲手给Loki做了早餐，为了以防万一，他还没给Loki摘下手环。

“Loki，我给你做了早餐，是你喜欢的……嗷~”

“你完了，Thor Odinson。”

Loki用冈格尼尔狠狠敲了Thor的头，随后用魔法鞭索捆起他，呈大字型钉在墙上。

Thor的头很痛，四肢动弹不得，他看着Loki拿着二十多厘米的刀子向他走来，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“叔叔，我……”

Loki甩了个口＊在Thor嘴上。

“胆子不小啊，还想要个表弟？你怎么不上天啊？”Loki拿着刀子在Thor的作案工具上比划，嘴巴也没闲着，一句两句的说个不停。

“昨晚很带劲嘛，你是想我被干死吗？”

“这么有劲的东西，不割掉真可惜。”

“你说，我是一刀切还是一片一片割下来？”

Thor拼命摇头，他倒不是怕Loki真的割了他，怕的是万一手抖呢？这可不是开玩笑啊！！！

“摇头？你哪里有拒绝的权利。”

“Thor啊，我的好侄子。”Loki贴近Thor的耳边，轻轻吹气，刀尖那里软软的东西很快就不那么软了，用舌尖勾一下，就彻底顶起来。

“叔叔喜欢这里，割下来给叔叔泡在药水里好不好？”

说着，Loki就推下Thor的衣物，冰凉的刀身贴住炽热的柱身，此刻，Thor只后悔为什么不多学点魔法。

雷霆之神绝望的闭上双眼，忽然间，热乎乎的什么取代了刀子。

他睁开眼睛，低头看蹲在他前面的Loki。

简直就是视觉盛宴！！！

准备完事时，Loki离开了，过了半个小时又回来，来来回回六次后，Thor第七次刚被咬住就搞定了。

在第二次被放置时Thor就知道，Loki这是用同样的方式回击他。

也从侧面透露出来，Loki并不反感和他亲热，这是好事。

“Loki，你是怎么解开手环的？”能说话那一瞬，Thor把疑问说出来。

Amala明明告诉他，这个手环能限制魔法，不管这位法师有多厉害。

“给你手环的人有没有告诉你，它是有时间限制的。”Loki拍了拍Thor的脸，被胡茬扎了满手，“好了，我的王，你就好好呆在这里反省吧，我要去帮你处理今天的政务了。”

“Loki……别啊，先放开我啊……我下次不绑你了行不行？”Loki头也不回地离开，Thor试着召唤闪电劈一劈自己，耳边就响起了Loki的声音。

“你敢跑，以后就别想上床。”

Loki扶着腰去到行政室，刚刚打人有点太用力，不小心把腰闪了。

不过，为什么Odin和Frigga都不反对？以后这关系要这么理？我管你叫爸，你管我叫弟？

话说为什么Odin那么变态，要收一个小他几千岁的“小孩子”做兄弟，当成儿子不是更好吗？这样一来关系也不会那么复杂。

脑壳疼，真的是，都怪Thor！！！

婚礼如期举行，他们曾是叔侄关系并没有产生任何舆论，华纳的双胞胎兄妹都能结婚，他们这没有血缘关系的叔侄为什么不行。

关于叔叔这一称呼，在这之前是很平常的，在那之后，变成了Thor的恶趣味。

他的怪癖可能就是享受背德感吧。

Loki不喜欢，他不否认他也有一些喜欢扮演什么的癖好，可是Thor的癖好刚好戳到他的羞耻心。

还有什么比被从小养大的侄子边喊着叔叔边疯狂索＊更加羞耻的吗？如果有，那一定就是他被侄子逼着喊爸爸的那次。

淦！真想捅死Odinson得了！

“Loki，我怀疑，你很早之前就知道我喜欢你。”这一晚，Thor一边剥这葡萄，一边问正在看舞台剧的Loki。

“怎么说？”Loki吃着剥好的葡萄，看着由自己写的剧本编排的话剧，很是开心。

“你知道的，我们都是男性，在发育期会做那梦。”Thor细看Loki每一个表情，“但我每次做梦之后，裤子都很干净。”

“也可能是你根本没发生什么。”

“不，我知道一定发生了。因为梦里那个是你，不可能什么都没有。”

Loki面不改色地看着舞台，上半场结束后，下半场还有十五分钟开始。

“所以你从青春期就想着你的叔叔？无耻。”Loki用极快的速度瞄了一眼Thor，随后目光留在远处的地板上。

他当然早就知道Thor喜欢他，很早之前，大概三百年前，Thor还在青春期，个头刚到他耳垂的位置。

有一天晚上，他听到有人喊他名字，仔细听，是Thor的呓语，还有一些奇奇怪怪的声音……他知道是什么，但他吃了那个苹果后直接成年，青春期做梦什么的，他没有过。

他入了Thor的梦，看到了他和Thor。

不想承认的事实，他因为这个梦也产生了另外的心思，所以之后才会纵容Thor缠着他，也会帮他清理清理脏了的裤子。

还有那些熟睡后的吻，他都知道，只是不说。

“看来真的是你，你早就知道了。”Thor把葡萄放在一旁，拉着Loki的手腕把他扯入怀里，“Loki，我梦里有好多花样，你想知道有哪些吗？”

Loki拿出了那把二十三厘米的小刀，刀身反射的光刚好照在Thor的下巴处，那里清晰可见有条红痕，是早上Loki给他刮胡子时不小心留下的。

Thor故意在那撒了不能自愈的药水，美名其曰地说是纪念。

“给我个弟弟妹妹吧，叔叔……”

“滚啊！走开，别过来！！！ao……”“我不想被小屁孩缠着！！不想养！！”

“没事，弟弟妹妹我来养，你养我就好。”


End file.
